Jamo
' Jamo '''is a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Online Wrestling Alliance Upon his return to OWA, Jamo set his sights on winning championship gold. After assaulting Alex West and putting him on the shelf, Jamo gained the attention of then-European Champion Jeff Palmer, West's tag team partner. The two began a feud which resulted in an Anarchy Rules Match at Effigy. At the event, Jamo severely injured Palmer and was able to win his first piece of OWA gold. Following the pay-per-view, Jamo won a match against Preston Scott when his opponent didn't show up to compete. Frustrated by this, he attacked World Heavyweight Champion Craig Anderson following the main event, and raising his title to declare war on the champ. The following week, after defeating Kevin Vipers in defense of the European Title, Jamo administered a post-match assault that was stopped by a returning Jeff Palmer, who kicked a chair in the champion's face and fled. Although he gave chase, Jamo couldn't find where Palmer retreated to. He again entered the ring to assault Craig Anderson, but ended up suffering a Shining Wizard for his efforts. Jamo challenged Anderson for the OWA World Heavyweight Championship at Amicable Treason, where he was defeated. He was attacked by a returning Zack Richards following the match. The following week, Jamo lost the European Title to Amani Rakman. After the match, Trip Johnson arrived in the ring to demand answers as to why Jamo had been attacking various members of the OWA locker room in such brutal fashion. He revealed that he had been paid to do so as Richards attacked the owner. Jamo received a large sum of cash from Richards as he quietly exited the arena. Jamo earned a spot in the Elimination Chamber for the World Heavyweight Championship at Chained, defeating Alex Johnson at an event. He apologised to Amelia Johnson for his actions in regards to what Richards asked of him after his match. As a prelude to the Chamber Match, Jamo faced Zack Richards one-on-one. Jamo lost the match when he was choked out. At Chained, Jamo competed in the Elimination Chamber. He eliminated Slade and Wade Wilson from the contest, but was eliminated by Richards. Following the match, he assaulted Richards, who had become the new champion, which allowed Anderson to cash in Pot of Gold and regain the title. In August 2013, Jamo was released from his OWA contract. In wrestling '''Finishing Moves' *Powerbomb From Hell *Tower of Death Signature Moves *Spinebuster *Multiple German Suplex *Striking Spear *Full Nelson Entrance Theme *"The Curse" by Disturbed Championships and accomplishments Championship Online Alliance *COA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *COA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *COA Extreme Championship (1 time) *COA Hall of Fame Inductee Elite Wrestling Association *EWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *EWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) Online Championship Wrestling *OCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *OCW Division Championship (2 times) Online Wrestling Alliance *OWA European Championship (1 time) *OWA Hardcore Championship (12 times) Ultimate Bebo Wrestling *UBW Division Championship (2 times) *UBW European Championship (1 time) *UBW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *UBW Hall of Fame Inductee World Turmoil Federation *WTF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *WTF 24/7 Championship (1 time) Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:European champions Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA European Champions Category:OWA Hardcore Champions Category:OWA alumni